


Мания

by Givsen



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Incest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Моя сестра — геморрой!» — с этой мыслью Рин засыпал и просыпался всю последнюю неделю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мания

«Моя сестра — геморрой!» — с этой мыслью Рин засыпал и просыпался всю последнюю неделю. И проблема была вовсе не в том, что ему приходилось спать в её комнате, окружённым сотней… нет, тысячей разных девчачьих штучек! Проблема заключалась в том, что он от такой жизни очень и очень отвык. Отвык просыпаться под звонкое пение Го, отвык находить её вещи в самых неожиданных местах, отвык от душноватого запаха всяких фруктов, цветов, шампуней, мыл… Рин чувствовал, что постепенно теряет рассудок от концентрированного присутствия в доступной близости сестры, которая и раньше могла вогнать его в уныние парой фраз, а теперь и вовсе щебетала без умолку, заявляя, что невероятно соскучилась по своему братику.  
Рин тоскливо вздохнул, вяло листая спортивный журнал и слушая доносящийся из ванной комнаты плеск воды, смешивающийся с мелодичным мурлыканием сестры. Го почти раздражала его одним своим существованием, и это напрягало больше всего. Никогда до этого он не испытывал настолько сильного желания дистанцироваться от неё на немыслимо огромное расстояние.  
Рин взял из заботливо принесённой сестрой тарелки ореховый крекер и задумчиво откусил небольшой кусочек. Благодаря стараниям мамы, печенье буквально таяло во рту, и это был едва ли не единственный положительный момент во всей сложившейся ситуации.  
— Братик! — Го пулей вылетела из ванной, заставив Рина подавиться крекером. — Ты не видел моё полотенце?  
Приподнявшись на локте, он в изумлении обернулся, чуть не свернув себе шею. По полу от порога ванной тянулась цепочка маленьких мокрых следов, вызвавшая у Рина почти нестерпимое желание разораться, но стоило ему наткнуться взглядом на ступни замершей у комода Го, вся злость моментально испарилась, растаяв мутным бледно-розовым облачком. Подняв глаза выше, Рин почувствовал обжёгший скулы румянец и зажмурился, решив не теребить попусту богатую фантазию.  
— Нет, не видел, — буркнул он, снова возвращаясь к журналу. — И вытри за собой следы.  
— Ну-у! — капризно протянула Го. Рин услышал, как она топнула. В унисон с этим звуком внутри что-то шумно ухнуло. — Я тогда возьму твоё!  
— Нет! — Рин подскочил на месте от возмущения, намереваясь во что бы то ни стало помешать сестре совершить акт надругательства над его банными принадлежностями, но Го успела исчезнуть за дверью ванной комнаты и шумно щёлкнуть замком. Рин обессилено застонал и повалился обратно на подушку. Чтоб его, этот ремонт в общаге!  
Вообще, жить в родительском доме Рин не хотел и не планировал, предпочитая самостоятельность, к которой привык в Австралии, однако на позапрошлой неделе случилась беда — общежитие по иронии судьбы затопило, поэтому всех проживающих там учеников попросили найти себе прибежище до тех пор, пока локальную катастрофу не ликвидируют. И у Рина просто не осталось выбора. Вернее, выбор у него вроде как был, учитывая наличие друзей, но Го упёрлась руками и ногами, что Рин должен погостить в отчем доме. Пришлось согласиться во избежание осуждающих разговоров, которые и так надоели хуже горькой редьки. И сказать, что Рин пожалел о принятом решении — это не сказать ничего.  
С самого первого дня сестра вдруг открылась для него с совершенно новой стороны: как источник постоянной головной боли, от которой хотелось спрятаться, закрыться, замуроваться — лишь бы не наблюдать каждые десять минут за тем, как Го то бегает по комнате в пижаме, разыскивая нижнее бельё, то часами напролёт сидит рядом с Рином, развлекая его пустопорожней болтовнёй, то как сейчас — выпрыгивает из ванной комнаты в одном полотенце и заявляет, что воспользуется его, брата, вещами. Ну вот как тут сохранить душевное равновесие?!  
— Надо было стоять на своём и не соглашаться спать с Го в одной комнате, — проворчал Рин, закрывая лицо ладонями. Глаза щипало от усталости, но для сна было ещё слишком рано. Да и Го постаралась, чего уж скромничать. Из-за неё у Рина теперь бодрости было на двоих, а то и троих пловцов.  
Раз пузырик, два пузырик… Здравствуй, бессонная ночь.  
Го вышла из ванной спустя несколько минут весёлая и свежая. Следом за ней в комнату просочились цветочные ароматы геля для душа и влажная духота. Рин моментально покрылся испариной, ощутив почти неодолимое желание принять холодный душ.  
— Наплескалась? — ехидно поинтересовался он, с отвращением чувствуя, как по шее одна за другой стали скатываться крупные капли пота.  
Го фыркнула и с размаху плюхнулась на его кровать. В нос пахнуло почти удушливыми приторными ароматами свежести и цветов, и разом стало на несколько градусов жарче.  
— Твоё полотенце слишком колючее, — заявила Го, поправляя съезжающий на глаза тюрбан.  
Рин, впившись взглядом в прилипшие к её шее влажные прядки, понял, что прямо сейчас его наверняка варят в самом огромном из всех адских котлов, ведь не могла же температура в помещении стремительно повышаться просто так. Или могла?  
— Нефиг было его брать тогда, — буркнул он, проводя ладонью по лбу. Дышать было практически нечем, поэтому приходилось натужно втягивать носом воздух, стараясь при этом не сопеть.  
— Я не смогла найти своё. — Го очень жалобно собрала бровки домиком, и Рин закатил глаза.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул он, — раз уж ванная свободна, пойду теперь я искупаюсь. — Спустив ступни на пол, он едва не застонал от блаженства. Прохлада ламината действовала, как глоток свежей воды. — В дверь не ломиться, к телефону не звать. Я ненадолго.  
— Хорошо, — покладисто кивнула Го, улыбнувшись при этом так, что бывший прохладным пол вдруг обжёг ноги калёной сталью. Рин едва не подпрыгнул от этого ощущения.  
Отвернувшись, он медленно выдохнул. Взявшаяся из ниоткуда слабость в конечностях его изрядно напрягала. Но куда больше его напрягало то, что за последние полторы недели Го из обычной младшей сестры с нездоровой страстью к красивым мужским телам превратилась вдруг в проблему мирового масштаба. И всё потому, что у Рина внезапно стал просыпаться комплекс старшего брата с уклоном в самую настоящую клинику. Как с этим бороться, он просто не представлял.  
Поднявшись, Рин расправил плечи и хотел было двинуться в сторону ванной, чтобы смыть там все лишние мысли, но Го вдруг подалась вперёд и дёрнула его за штанину, привлекая внимание. Повернувшись, Рин нахмурился и мрачно бросил:  
— Ну что ещё?  
— Тебе же вытираться будет нечем, — простодушно заявила Го, стаскивая с головы влажное полотенце. — Возьми!  
Почувствовав, как внизу живота прострелила тянущая вязкая боль, Рин подобрался, сердито отмахнулся от её руки и быстрым шагом покинул комнату. Лишь отделив себя от наивного девчоночьего мира дверью, он немного расслабился. Стянув мокрую насквозь футболку, Рин бросил её в корзину для грязного белья и прижался спиной к прохладной двери. Мысли, одна другой страшнее, метались в голове, мешая сосредоточиться на главном: Го действовала на него раздражающе, но вместо того чтобы держать её на расстоянии до конца ремонта, чтобы потом безболезненно вернуться к давно привычному укладу жизни, ему хотелось вжать её в стену и… И что? Поцеловать? Рин дёрнулся от нарисовавшейся перед глазами картинкой. Всё его существо восстало против такого, однако в груди всё равно сладко ёкнуло, особенно когда Рин почти физически ощутил на губах этот самый поцелуй.  
— Бред какой-то, — простонал он, сползая на пол.  
— Братик. — В дверь с той стороны осторожно поскреблись.  
Рин устало вздохнул, закрыв глаза ладонью. Счастливица. Её-то наверняка такие фантазии не посещают.  
— Чего?  
— Я нашла своё полотенце, — робко проблеяла Го. — Возьми его, оно чистое. Честно. Не сердись, пожалуйста.  
Рин усмехнулся и запустил пальцы в волосы. Вот же глупая женщина, с огнём ведь играет и не замечает этого.  
Поднявшись на ноги, он открыл дверь и, наткнувшись на полные раскаяния глаза Го, молча протянул руку.  
— В следующий раз пользуйся своими вещами, — старательно глядя в сторону, отчеканил Рин.  
— Хорошо! — радостно откликнулась Го. Её улыбка ослепила, словно скользнувший по глади воды солнечный луч.  
Снова ощутив, что задыхается, Рин поспешно закрыл дверь и щёлкнул замком.  
«Скорее бы отремонтировали общагу…» — с тоской подумал он и, скинув оставшуюся одежду, полез в душ. Порция ледяной воды ему была сейчас просто необходима.


End file.
